


Snakes and Ladders

by missfesterworth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Headmaster Severus Snape, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfesterworth/pseuds/missfesterworth
Summary: Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts....
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Kudos: 156





	Snakes and Ladders

She leaned against the door of the Potions supply cupboard and took a deep breath.

Surprisingly, the coast had been clear when she snuck down during the dinner hour to the dungeons to let herself into the Potions classroom. She’d half been expecting…well, SOMETHING to happen, like perhaps the ancient Potions Master springing up suddenly from a dark corner to grab her by the ear.

Nothing had greeted her but an eerie silence.

She’d let herself into the cupboard where the ingredients were kept. No alarm had sounded, no portrait screaming indignantly that some naughty student was where they didn’t belong, taking things that most certainly didn’t belong to them.

She spied a vial of Valerian Root and grabbed it quickly, slipping it into her pocket. After all, the dare hadn’t stipulated WHAT she should steal, only that she sneak into the stores and take something.

After a moment or two when she’d gotten her nerve back, she turned, grabbing the handle to open the door and take her leave again, stealing out like - well, like a thief in the night. She was already priding herself on her exceptionality as an ingredients thief.

And that’s when it happened.

Suddenly and without warning, a rope came flying out of seeming nowhere and coiled itself around her waist like a snake.

She squirmed and struggled, but the more she wriggled, the tighter it got.

The ends of the rope began to lengthen until they’d wrapped like tendrils around the rungs of the ladder that was used to reach ingredients on the higher shelves. It then began to coil around the rungs, winding itself around the ladder and leaving her no choice but to follow, until her front was pressed up against it as firmly as she would go.

Hearing a sort of funny rustling noise, she looked up to see two smaller ropes snaking their way down from the top, only stopping at wrist level to coil themselves around her like bracelets. Once they had hold of her, her arms were dragged upwards until she was reaching above herself as high as possible.

While this was happening, twin ropes were also sinuously coiling around her ankles, forcing her legs apart and making her effectively immobile.

She tried to pull free, to no avail. She was stuck, and stuck tight to the ladder, arms above her head and legs spread at shoulder width.

And there she was left to wait, while her mind raced frantically out of control. She tried not to panic, but that was easier said than done. She was caught, caught like a niffler in a trap, and there was NO telling what would happen to her once she was found.

Having house points taken away would surely be the least of her concerns. If she was lucky, Sluggy might find her, and the worst that would happen might be that she lost some points and perhaps her place in the Slug Club. No great loss, really.

But realistically, it was more likely to be Mrs Norris or Filch that would find her. And Merlin only knew what would happen then. Would she be taken away to be hung by her ankles in those ghastly chains that Filch insisted on keeping? Hung in some quiet corner of the dungeon, left to repent of her sins while the blood rushed to her head and her bones ached from the manacles? Or given to the Carrows, who would let the students practice Unforgivable Curses on her during Dark Arts class. Or perhaps…

‘What do we have here?’

Her fearful musings were suddenly interrupted without warning. The voice was filled with quiet, cold amusement, and she didn’t have to look around to see who the owner of the voice was. The absolute LAST person that she wanted to catch her in such a predicament, that was for certain.  
'Headmaster Snape…I…I was….’ Oh, sweet Merlin. She was in trouble now.

'It’s completely…ob..vi..ous…what you were doing,’ he drawled. 'My old anti-theft system doesn’t trigger if someone wanders in by accident. NO, you were stealing from the private stores, that much is clear. Therefore, your blatant disregard for the rules will need to be punished!’ The amusement was gone now. She coudn’t see his face but he sounded like he was getting angrier as he spoke.

'Headmaster…’ Her voice was a tiny squeak. She dared to look over her shoulder at him, flicking her hair back out of the way.

'SILENCE! Stealing is taken very seriously here at Hogwarts. By rights, you should be expelled and sent on the first train back to London.’ A silence descended and hung heavily. He stared at her - perhaps weighing up his options over her fate? - his gaze practically burning her with its intensity as he looked her over. She blushed from the scrutiny, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious and more naked than naked, as if he could read minds. But of course he could. He spoke again. 'However….’

'However?’ Dared she hope to spare being expelled?

'However…I will NOT expel you, if you accept an alternative punishment, to be administered by me.’ The words were a low purr of threat.

'Yes! Anything! Please don’t expel me, Sir!’ she pleaded.

'Hadn’t you better hear what it is, first?’ The cold amusement was back.

'No! It’s fine! Anything! Please, Sir!’ She was desperate, ready to accept the worst.

'Very well. Instead of being expelled, you are going to be given a thorough spanking, like the naughty little schoolgirl that you are.’ With that, he picked up an implement from one of the shelves. A wooden spoon used to stir potions during brewing.

No sooner had the words sunk in than her skirt began to roll itself up over her waist and her knickers dropped smoothly down her legs. Her face burned with shame. 'Headmaster! Please! You can’t spank me on my bare bottom!’

'I can, and I will. You deserve a good, hard spanking on the bare for your behaviour today. Perhaps having an extremely sore bottom will teach you the lesson that stealing is wrong. Unless, of course, you would RATHER be expelled?’ He quirked an eyebrow in enquiry.

'No, Sir. Please!’ She hung her head.

Suddenly, the ropes around her waist and wrists began to slacken. Perhaps it was just an idle threat to frighten her? Dare she hope that she was being spared from a spanking at his hands? She pulled her arms down the ladder until they were level with her head, bending virtually in two at the waist as she tried desperately to free herself.

It was only when the ropes tightened once more that she realised what had happened. She had fallen right into a trap, and now she was bent right over with her legs apart. She realised with growing horror that he would be able to see EVERYTHING. And trying to squirm herself into a more upright position was merely making the ropes tighter. 'Please, Sir!’

'Please, Sir, what?’ He stepped forward, resting the spoon against her flesh, making her squirm in reaction. 'Please give me a spanking because I’ve been a very…naughty…little girl?’

She realised now that there was no getting out of her current predicament. She’d never been spanked in her entire life before, however it would appear that situation was about to be rectified. She was about to be spanked on her bare bottom like a disobedient child. Defeated, she replied quietly. 'Yes, Sir. Please give me a spanking.’ How humiliating, being made to ask him for her punishment!

The spoon was drawn back and came down with a sharp smack, to which she hissed her discomfort. 'Please Sir, give me a spanking because I’ve been a very naughty little girl,’ he corrected.

'Please, Sir. Give me a spanking because I’ve been a very naughty little girl,’ she amended through gritted teeth.

'Very well. I am now going to teach you a lesson in what happens to thieves at Hogwarts. You should be extremely grateful to me that I’m administering your whacking in private, instead of bent over the Head Table in the Great Hall to make an example to the other students. And when I’m finished, you won’t be able to sit comfortably for some time.’ That being said, he raised his arm and began to administer her spanking.

She tried to bear it stoically at first, biting her lip to keep from crying out and giving him the satisfaction of knowing how much it stung. However, strong though her intentions were, they were no match for the relentless onslaught currently plaguing her tender flesh. He brought the spoon down again and again, steadily and methodically. No metronome could have hoped to compete with his flawless rhythm as each cheek was smacked in turn. Pale skin bloomed light pink which in turn begat rosy redness as her sit spots were painted through his wooden medium. Not an inch was spared, but soon turned the same uniform hue.

She was completely at his mercy, unable to kick out or even move very much as he rained down smacks on her increasingly sore backside. Stoicism was soon abandoned and she cried out, especially when the spoon made contact with the crease between buttock and thigh. 'OWWWW! PLEASE, SIR!’

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. 'It’s no use, girl,’ he growled as he continued spanking undisturbed. 'You can plead all you like, but I will decide when you’ve had enough! And I will stop when…and only when…I feel that you’ve been sufficiently punished.’ The blows fell even as he was speaking. She hung her head, cries and gasps still escaping her lips.

Finally, after he’d spanked her thoroughly for several minutes, he stopped with six hard final smacks to each side in the dead centre of her sit spots, which had caused her to howl.

She was allowed to recover for only a moment when he spoke again. 'Now stand in the corner. Leave your skirt and knickers as they are.’

The ropes released suddenly and she was able to stand upright. She awkwardly shuffled over to the corner and stood looking at the bottles lining the shelves, reading the labels of the ones closest to her. Her hands snuck round instinctively to try to rub some of the soreness away.

Ah, but of course he wasn’t about to allow her that small pleasure. 'Use those hands to hold your bottom open,’ he barked quickly.

She obediently did so, feeling the heat of her skin under her hands. At first, she’d only been concerned with the stinging pain of her backside, but now she realised that she was holding herself open to scrutiny.

And that wasn’t the most mortifying realisation that was dawning on her as she stood there, holding her own freshly spanked bottom open for his view. She realised with growing horror that the parting between her legs was rather…wet. Her face reddened until it matched her other cheeks.  
She’d actually ENJOYED having her bottom bared and subjected to a harsh spanking! And now she was enjoying having to hold herself open for scrutiny! Would he notice the growing dampness between her legs? What would he say…or do…if he did? Her mind raced out of control with the various possibilities as she stood there.

'You may adjust your clothing and go.’ His voice was inscrutable as he issued the command, after perhaps some ten minutes had elapsed.

'Yes, Headmaster.’ Her voice was little more than a humble squeak. Still blushing, she pulled her knickers up over her sore bottom and rolled her skirt back down. She didn’t dare look at him as she passed him to flee back to her dorm.

Already, her mind was puzzling over a myriad of possibilities. What to do…or say…that would earn her a trip to the Headmaster’s office? And perhaps a repeat of tonight’s punishments…shame he hadn’t noticed the effect it’d had on her.

He had. A secret smirk played around the corners of his lips as she disappeared out of sight.


End file.
